In The Sunday
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Satu lagi tentang Sasuke dan Naruto di hari Minggu / Sho-Ai / Typo(s) / SasukexNaruto


**Disclaimer Story: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story: Mine Only!**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE SUNDAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Pemuda raven nan tampan itu tampak berjalan menuju satu-satunya dapur yg ada di apartmen yg tak terlalu luas miliknya. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir berumur 21 tahun itu mengambil cangkir lalu mengisinya dengan cairan berwarna cream yg masih mengepulkan asap beraroma moccachino lalu membawanya ke meja makan yang memang ada di dapur tentunya. Tangan putih susunya terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di sudut meja. Oh kelihatannya buku itulah yang sedari tadi menemani hari Minggunya terlihat dari sebuah lipatan di buku yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai penanda. Wajah idola kaum hawa dan mungkin sedikit kaum adam itu tetap datar seperti biasa dan sesekali menyeruput moccachinonya walau buku yang di bacanya adalah sesuatu yang biasanya membuat orang ingin bunuh diri bahkan sebelum membacanya, tentu ini hanyalah kiasan.

Beruntung Sasuke, nama pemuda tadi dianugerahi otak yang cemerlang. Lupakan fakta bahwa seluruh Uchiha adalah orang-orang jenius, hingga membuatnya merasa 'enjoy' apapun yang di bacanya.

Setelah cairan di cangkir itu habis Sasuke beranjak sambil tetap membaca buku seolah itulah dunianya saat ini. Diambilnya bantal sofa yang ada di ruang tamu-terlalu merepotkan bila mengambil di kamar.

PLUKK

Yah sepertinya Uchiha yg satu ini lebih memilih futon di depan TV LEDnya sebagai tempat persinggahan selanjutnya untuk merampungkan 'kekasihnya'. Sambil berbaring terlentang dan tetap menggenggam 'sang kekasih' dengan tangan kiri, tangan yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk menyalakan layar hitam di depannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menontonnya. Mungkin untuk memecah kesunyian karena memang dia tinggal sendiri.

Tipikal orang berwajah datar sepertinya. Dengan berbekal(?) suara dari TV Sasuke melanjutkan acara Minggunya dengan tenang dan dam-

BUKK...

"Temeee~"

Err...mungkin tidak.

Sasuke mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Kemudian dia melirik kebawah hanya untuk melihat gundukan kuning yang sedikit bergetar.

Tunggu dulu! Kuning? Bergetar? Dan...Teme?

"Dobe?"

Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya sedikit lamban untuk memproses keadaan kali ini. Mungkin efek terlalu serius mebaca buku yang entah apa itu. Sosok yg dipanggil Dobe itu mendongak. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat raut wajah manis itu.

Mata sembab? Hidung dan pipi bergaris yang merah? Bibir melengkung ke bawah? Sepertinya dia tau apa yang menyebabkan bocah (menurut Sasuke itu) seperti itu. Apalagi kalo bukan di-

"Sakura-chan menolakku, Sasu-Temeee"

Benarkan dugaannya! Sasuke sudah mengenal bocah ini sejak dia masih kecil. Tentu saja karena orang tua si blonde adalah teman baik orangtuanya. Jadi tak heran bila Sasuke tau semua tentang sosok yang sedang menangis di dadanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda SMA 17 tahun yang baru saja di tolak oleh seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa dekat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Naruto masuk dalam orang yang amat sangat dekat dengan pemuda stoic itu. Terbukti dari sikap si raven yang biasa saja saat ada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Padahal biasanya pada orang lain dia akan langsung menghunus 'chidori'nya pada orang tersebut, tak terkecuali Itachi kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Pa-padahal kemarin...hiks...d-dia bilang kalo dia...hiks... me-menyukaiku. T-tapi kena-"

"Ssshh...jangan menangis. Kau itu lelaki kalo kau lupa"

Sasuke sedikit meringis saat Naruto mencubit lengannya dengan tak pelan.

"Brengsek kau" ucap Naruto tetap pada posisinya yang menindih Sasuke dengan sisi wajah yang bersandar pada dada Sasuke.

"Hn"

Tangan Sasuke yang tak memegang buku bergerak untuk mengusap helaian pirang Naruto membuat sang empunya merasa nyaman. Beruntungnya Naruto karena hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha menyayanginya karena sifat cerianya walau 'sedikit' hiperaktif yang bisa meruntuhkan tembok es milik Uchiha, termasuk Sasuke.

Dan dari semua orang Naruto paling suka perhatian yang diberikan pemuda stoic yang ada di bawahnya ini. Biarpun menyebalkan namun juga menenangkan diwaktu yang bersamaan membuatnya lebih suka bersama dengan Sasuke di banding dengan yang lain.

Tak jarang Naruto menjadikan Sasuke teman curhat atau guru lesnya (karena Sasuke jenius tentu saja), yang di bumbui dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tak bermutu namun menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa nasib asmaraku selalu seperti ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya Kami-sama membenciku" lanjutnya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Tentu saja Kami-sama membenci seorang Dobe sepertimu"

Walau ucapan Sasuke menyebalkan namun tangan itu tak berhenti untuk mengusap helaian pirang Naruto. Naruto hanya mendesah.

"Kapan aku punya kekasih,Teme?"lirih Naruto sambil menguap.

"Hn. Kapan saja jika kau mau" balas Sasuke. Reflek Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan lengan yang bertumpu di dada yang terbungkus kaos biru dongker Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Mata seindah lautan pasifik itu berbinar penuh harap membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun berubah menjadi seringaian sedetik kemudian.

"Kau tinggal memilih orang-orang yang diam-diam memperhatikanmu seperti..."

Sasuke menggantung ucapannya lalu mendekati wajah hopeless Naruto.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Ne-Aww"

Sekali lagi Sasuke meringis karena dicubit ditempat yang sama.

"Sialan kau Teme!"

Entah karena malu atau marah muka tan Naruto berubah kemerahan. Lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada si Uchiha. Lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke mendengus geli, sungguh hanya bocah ini yang mampu membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi dalam satu hari.

"Hm. Dengan wajah seperti itu kau akan sulit mendapatkan seorang gadis, Dobe"

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'wajah seperti itu' Teme? Maksudmu aku tak tampan begitu?"protes Naruto. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab dia menatap mata biru itu penuh arti hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya (sekali lagi) hingga dekat...dekat... Sasuke bisa merasakan jantung Naruto yang berdegup kencang dan wajahnya yang kembali merona. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Kembali dia dekatkan wajahnya. Dekat...Dekat...Dekat...daaan...

"Hn. Wajahmu merah Dobe" bisik Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto tepat saat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Temeeee brengseeekk!" serunya di dada Sasuke membuat sang empunya tersenyum.

"Dobe..."

"Apa?!"jawabnya ketus.

"Kau marah?"

"Ya aku sangat marah padamu" balas Naruto pelan sambil menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sungguh berbeda dengan ucapannya barusan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari si blonde dan dapat dipastikan dia sudah terlelap.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup surai pirang bocah yang entah sejak kapan mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Bocah yang memberi rasa hangat di hatinya yang dingin. Bocah yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya yang tanpa disadarinya telah mengajarkan cara untuk mencintai. Naruto, bocah yang entah sampai kapan akan selalu menjadi orang pertama dalam daftar orang yang dicintainya.

"Oyasumi Naruto..."

Chu~

END


End file.
